BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Luke, Don George, Bianca, Burgundy, Stephan, Georgia |michars =Antonio, Dino, Freddy O'Martin, Don George's apprentice, Trainers, Audience |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Georgia's Pawniard, Ash's Snivy, Iris' Emolga, Stephan's Sawk, Cilan's Stunfisk, Ash's Palpitoad, Luke's Zorua, Luke's Larvesta, Antonio's Cottonee, Dino's Tranquill, Dino's Darumaka |local =Nimbasa Town |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Cilan's Stunfisk knows Scald. Stephan is revealed to have a Sawk.}} is the 43rd episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis Ash manages to turn the tide and beat Georgia (Which she doesn't take very well), advancing to the Semi-finals. In other battles, Iris beats Stephan, Luke beats Cilan (Which must infuriate Burgundy) and Dino beats Antonio. Now the quarter-finalists move on to the semi-finals. How will Ash fair against the wild trainer Dino? Episode Plot Pawinard jumps and uses Guillotine. Snivy stands up and intercepts using Leaf Blade. Pawinard accidentally stucks her hands into the ground, allowing Snivy to use Leaf Storm to defeat Pawniard. Ash is pleased at Snivy, for he goes into the next round. Ash's friends are pleased about the battle, while Georgia, annoyed, calls Pawniard back. Ash thanks Georgia for the fine battle, but Georgia replies it was the field disadvantage that she lost. Iris thinks Georgia is a little kid to claim that, but Georgia replies she does not count that as a battle, for she did not battle a Dragon-type Pokémon. Iris thinks it is a lame excuse, making them annoyed at each other. Next battle is Dino vs. Antonio. Dino's Tranquill attacks Antonio's Cottonee and defeats it, making Dino the winner. Ash gives Snivy some food as a reward, telling it was Cilan who cooked the food, who tells he added some vegetables for extra energy for Snivy. Burgundy claims it is tragic Ash was forced to give food to Snivy from a connoissuer with a bad taste, though Snivy uses Vine Whip to chase her away. Stephan asks Cilan for recipe, so Cilan is glad to give him, but Stephan is sad even Cilan can't pronounce his name correctly. Meanwhile, Georgia admits Iris will be the winner. The real Georgia comes, making the fake one transform into Zorua. Bianca rushes and hugs the real Georgia, allowing Zorua to escape, while Iris tries to stop Luke's filming. Georgia warns Iris the amateur video won't help her. The next battle is announced, as Cilan goes to battle Luke. Ash wishes them both luck and is asked to record the battle. Luke is nervous to face a Gym Leader, but Cilan replies Luke should think of this as recording a movie. Cilan sends Stunfisk and Luke sends Larvesta. Stunfisk starts with Scald, hitting Larvesta, who retaliates by wrapping Stunfisk with String Shot. Stunfisk uses Thundershock, but Larvestra dodges and uses Bug Buzz, followed with Flamethrower. Cilan thinks he can take advantage of that, for Stunfisk gets hit and the strings binding it are removed. As the battle rages on, Bianca studies Georgia, who yells out she is not Zorua. Seeing two Axew, Bianca charges onto Iris and takes Axew. Iris tells that is the real Axew, so Bianca chases Zorua. Luke admits it is hard, but Cilan replies Larvesta is still a formidable foe. However, he tells a great trainer should imagine great moves, which Luke has not shown. Stunfisk jumps high and uses Scald, so Larvesta uses String Shot on itself as a protection against Scald. Stunfisk uses Mud Bomb, causing the cocoon to be thrown in the air. Larvesta frees itself, using Flamethrower to defeat Stunfisk. Cilan is defeated, admitting he usually lets the opponent reveal the tactics, but congratulates Luke. Ash, Iris and Stephan clap hands, while Burgundy is pleased Cilan lost. Stephan rushes to the battlefield to combat Iris, who replies they have not been called yet. Still, Iris sends Emolga and Stephan Sawk. Before the battle, Iris tells Emolga they'll have lots of fun in this battle, making Emolga pleased. Emolga starts with Attract, but Sawk uses Close Combat, negating the attack. Iris is shocked and displeased, but Stephan replies Sawk trains each day to counter moves. Sawk bulks up, so Emolga uses Hidden Power, countered by Double Kick and getting hit by the move. Emolga uses Hidden Power, managing to hit Sawk. Sawk uses Close Combat, hitting Emolga, though, due to Emolga's Static, Sawk gets paralyzed. Sawk uses Double Kick, hitting Emolga. Iris makes a plan to foil Sawk's tactics, as Emolga uses Attract and keeps doing it, while Sawk uses Close Combat to negate the moves. Sawk is exhausted and paralyzed, allowing Emolga to defeat him with Volt Switch. Georgia and Burgundy think Ash and Iris are dumb, but lucky, to win these battles. Stephan calls Sawk back and congratulates Iris, who gets his name wrong. With the semi-finals coming, Ash faces Dino and Iris will battle Luke. Luke is nervous, though Cilan advises him to have faith. Iris wonders about herself, so Georgia replies she has faith in Iris losing. Burgundy does not care who will lose, but as Zorua falls on her head (with Bianca chasing her), Burgundy hopes they will all lose. Ash sends Darumaka, while Dino sends Darumaka. Debuts Pokémon *Larvesta *Stephan's Sawk Trivia "Who's That Pokémon?:" Larvesta Gallery Snivy uses Leaf Blade to intercept Pawniard BW043 2.jpg Pawniard got stuck BW043 3.jpg Ash congratulates Georgia BW043 4.jpg Burgundy thinks it is tragic Cilan cooks food BW043 5.jpg Bianca hugs Georgia instead of Zorua BW043 6.jpg Pikachu holds the camera while Ash observes BW043 7.jpg Stunfisk uses Scald BW043 8.jpg Luke announces the attack BW043 9.jpg Stunfisk got wrapped by String Shot BW043 10.jpg Stunfisk flies a bit BW043 11.jpg Larvestra wrapped itself BW043 12.jpg Stunfisk got burned BW043 13.jpg Pikachu recorded the scenes BW043 14.jpg Sawk's Close Combat negates Attract BW043 15.jpg Emolga and Iris are displeased by Sawk's tactics BW043 16.jpg Sawk's Bulk Up BW043 17.jpg Emolga gets kicked BW043 18.jpg Emolga's Volt Tackle is nearly to defeat Sawk }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes